Lucy
by ILOVESiriusB.HarryP.SalazarS
Summary: Um... Not sure what to put for a summary. This is Lucifer/Michael. There are quotes from 5x22, so there ARE LOTS OF SPOILERS. Yup... They're really out of character, but do you see me caring? I just like the story. You should just read it. Have a good day if you pass this. If you click on it have an AWESOME day.Oh, wincest and incest. swearing One-Shot


Do any of you hear that loud sobbing noise? That's me, right now, at 11:23 p.m. as I write this. I just finished season five of Supernatural. Okay, more like I just had my heart ripped out, stomped on by Sam, Dean, Lucifer, Adam, and Michael, then they threw it into the water, where I had to freakin find it, then when I got it, they took it and began playing catch with it. Eventually they gave it back, but they took half of it with them, so now I only have half a heart left, which then broke into another half when I read a fanfiction, so now I only have one-fourth of a damned heart! And I'm sorry if I'm rambling, but I'm crying right now so give me some time, please.

This story will be about Michael and Lucifer romance. Because I really like the pairing, almost as much as I like Wincest. There will be a hint of that also. Now, here is this story that I'm taking from the depths of my one-fourth heart. Hopefully in the reviews(If I get any), people will fill my one-fourth heart with happiness, then I might, just might but probably not, have a full heart again. Enough about hearts, here's the story.

(Quotes from the show will be like this, _'italicize'_)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. NOT THE ITALICIZED WORDS, NOT THE CHARACTERS, I DON'T EVEN OWN THE ACTORS THAT ACT THESE CHARACTERS (but that would be really cool if I did).**

Lucifer waited patiently for his brother. It seemed like he was always the one waiting. Waiting to get out of hell, waiting for Sam to say "yes", even when he was still in heaven he waited for his brother. He didn't have to wait any longer though when he heard a rustle of wings behind him.

He turned around. Just who he was expecting, Michael: his older brother, worst enemy, and old lover. He took a deep breath, Sam's shoulder's rising then falling from the exhale.

'_It's good to see you Michael.' _Lucifer said, staring straight at his brother. He wasn't lying. For being the devil he rarely lied. The angels, the good guys supposedly, lied more than him.

'_You too.' _Michael replied, his voice not betraying what he was feeling. He always was one to never give out signs about how he was feeling. Either you had to beat the information out of him, or did what Lucifer had done; make him fall in love with you.

'_It's been too long.'_ Michael said, yet again his voice did not give away the despair that he would have to hurt the man he loved again. He wasn't lying either, Lucifer knew that. Lucifer knew that

Michael, being the good son, rarely lied, if never.

_'Can you believe it's finally here?' _Lucifer asked, my's-as-well try to make small talk before he had to fight the guy again. He stood straight. His brother Michael may never let emotion get in his voice, but Lucifer never let his body betray what he was thinking. Michael wasn't that good at controlling his body though, and Lucifer wasn't the best at controlling his emotions that came out laced in the words he spoke.

Michael walked forward, towards Lucifer. He wanted so bad to hold him, to reassure him that one day they will see each other again. Just like he did when he sent Lucifer to hell the first time. But, by the look in Lucifer's eyes, he could tell that his brother had a few bad feelings for him still. _'No. Not really.'_

Michael sighed. He didn't want to do this. He never wanted to do this, but he has to, no, he MUST follow his father's orders. That's why Dean Winchester would have been the perfect vessel. The good son, never challenging what dad says, then the bad son, asking too many questions about things he didn't agree on.

'_Are you ready?' _He asked tonelessly. He watched Lucifer shift a little.

Lucifer does that thing that Michael had always loved. Where he begins to shake his head no, but then have way through he gives a tiny nod yes. Sam did that to. That's one of the things Dean had found cute about him.

'_As I'll ever be.' _Lucifer replies simply. They both know that they'll never be ready to fight each other again. Michael just stares at him, a look of sadness covers his face before he makes it go away.

'_A part of me wishes we didn't have to do this.' _Lucifer said, his vessel's shoulders drooped a little. That was a lie. Most of him didn't want to do this.

Michael is at loss for words. It's been years, decades, which must have been multiple centuries down in hell, since they've talked to each other like this, and they were slowly opening up to each other which they knew they shouldn't. So, Michael replied with the word that everybody uses when at loss for what to say.

'_Yeah.'_ He says, and then closes his mouth, hoping that that little sob of despair didn't get out. _'Me to.'_

'_Then why are we?!' _Lucifer asked, desperate for a good answer.

'_Oh, you know why.' _Michael snaps back. He's opening up too much. **To Lucifer**! _To his brother__._ **He's the devil! **_He's the guy you love. _**He's evil!** _But he loves you! _Michael mentally slaps himself, he can't argue with himself now, not while he's having this conversation with Lucifer.

'_I have no choice after what you did.' _Michael says, his words are laced with anger. He's going on the defense like he always does when he does something he shouldn't.

'_What I did?' _Lucifer asked, a hurt look on his face. His head tilts, just the tiniest fraction, showing that he's confused. He doesn't get Michael. How he goes on defense mode so quickly. They can't even have a civilized conversation any more, but that's to be expected.

'_What if it's not my fault?!' _Lucifer said. He's angry now.

'_What is that supposed to mean?' _Michael replies. Could have there been a mistake? Could he and Lucifer still be together? He barely finishes his sentence though before Lucifer is talking again, answering his question. Lucifer always answered him, but Michael rarely had answers for Lucifer when asked.

'_Think about it.' _Lucifer says quickly. Michael starts to think about what Lucifer means, when he realizes that Lucifer will explain. Always the good brother even though they're worst enemies.

'_Dad made everything!' _Lucifer says, waiting a moment between each word he spoke. _'Which means he made me who I am. God wanted-The devil.' _Lucifer says, speaking fast like he and Sam usually did when they knew they were onto something important. He walked closer to Michael as he said these words, wanting, hoping, that Michael would see what he was trying to say.

Michael turned his head away from Lucifer, afraid the words might affect him. He didn't want to disappoint his Father.

'_So?' _Is all he says.

'_So why?'_ Lucifer responded with another question. _'And why make us fight? I just can't figure out the point.' _

Michael looked at him, straight into those hazel eyes. _'What's your point?' _He asked. His voice betraying how curious he was.

Lucifer lifts his head a little and says what they both already know, but it coming from his mouth makes it sound final.

'_We're going to kill each other.' _And when he says this it pains him. It pains him to have to think about going back into hell, which was made just for him. It pains him to think about his older brother, who he _still _cares for, all alone and sad. '_And for what? One of dad's tests. And we don't even know the answer.' _

'_We're brothers.'_ Lucifer states. Every sentence he's saying is affecting Michael; he can see it in his older brother's vessel's blue eyes.

'_Let's just walk off the chessboard.' _Lucifer recommends. That is a lie. He wouldn't walk off, but he will take Michael to his side of the chessboard. They could be together then. And for a minute, Michael thinks about it. He turns away a little and actually thinks about the future he could have with his younger brother.

'_I'm sorry. I-I can't do that. I'm a good son, and I have my orders.' _Michael stutters. Michael, who is usually the smoothest talking of the angels, stuttered in front of the guy he loves just because he's in front of the guy he still loves even though everyone else hates him.

'_But you don't have to follow them.' _Lucifer says desperately.

'_What, you think I'm gonna rebel? Now?! I'm not like you.' _Michael says, his anger clear.

'_Please Michael-' _Lucifer begs, he's grasping at straws now. Straws that aren't there.

'_You know, you haven't changed a bit, little brother.' _Michael cuts him off. _'Always blaming everybody but yourself! We were together.' _Michael says, wanting to yell at Lucifer, but keeping his voice as level as possible. _'We were happy!' _Michael admits. They were happy. Nothing bothered them when they had been together, had taken days off of work to just have alone time together.

'_But you betrayed me—' _Michael says, going to stop there because that was the only person who mattered to Lucifer, Michael was the only thing that mattered to Lucifer, and they both knew it. _'All of us—' _

'_And you made our Father leave.' _Michael said, his voice growing louder. He's so angry and sad.

'_No one makes Dad do anything. He is doing this to us.' _Lucifer growls, defending himself.

They both just stare at each other for a moment, both have multiple emotions on their faces.

Finally Michael breaks the silence with a sentence that Lucifer hates to hear coming from his brother's mouth: _'You're a monster, Lucifer.' _Michael says evenly. Lucifer cringes and a sad look comes over his face again. He nods his head slightly and looks down at the ground. _'And I have to kill you.'_ Michael finishes.

'_If that's the way it's gotta be.' _Lucifer says gruffly, and then gulps a moment later, still looking at the ground. His brother, his everything, is going to try to kill him again. _'…Then I'd like to see you try.' _Lucifer whispers, looking at Michael. He wouldn't go down without a fight.

They stare at each other for what seems like an eternity, and the weirdest thought of all time when you're trying to kill somebody enters Michael's head: "We are having some intense eye-sex."

Michael pushes the thought away, and he and his brother go around each other in a weird circle. They're pulled out of there "eye-sex", beginning of a big battle, by the sound of an engine. They both turn away and look to where the sound comes from.

They watch Dean Winchester, who just doesn't know when to stop when it comes to family, pull up in the Impala. After his smart ass comment about "interrupting something" both Lucifer and Michael are pissed. They share a look, like all siblings usually do when something is going on.

SKIP TO WHEN CASTIEL SAY'S ASSBUTT!

'_Hey, ass-butt!' _Castiel's voice interrupted Michael and Dean's little "spat." Michael, Dean, and Lucifer turned to Cas, and watched as he threw a flaming bottle at Michael. When it hit Michael, a blanket of flames enclosed him. He screamed Adam's voice, but also his real, high-itched angel voice. It was so high that even Lucifer cringed away from it.

'_Ass-Butt?' _Dean asked, his voice unbelieving.

'_He'll be back, and upset-' _Castiel breathes out. Lucifer looked at him; his face expression only one emotion; loathing. _'But you got your five minutes.' _

'_Castiel.'_ Lucifer whispers dangerously. He's too angry to even glare. This _angel _just threw holy-damn-fire at his ex-lover/worst enemy.

'_Did you just Molotov my brother with holy fire?' _Lucifer asks quietly, moving closer to the frightened angel.

'_Uh…No._' Castiel says, failing miserably if he was trying to lie.

'_NO ONE __dicks __with Michael __but me.__'_ Lucifer grinds out. _He_ can't even believe how mad he is. He snaps his fingers and Castiel blows up like a popped balloon.

SKIP TO WHEN MICHAEL SAYS "SAM! IT'S NOT GONNA END THIS WAY. STEP BACK."

Michael shouted to Sam. He needed Lucifer. Badly, and it only now acquired to him.

'_You're gonna have to make me!_' Sam shouted back. He was going to end this. For Dean, for Bobby, for Castiel, for everyone.

'_I have to fight my brother, Sam!' _Michael yelled. Lie. More like I have to turn him good so we can be together. _'Here and now. It's my destiny!'_ And it was his destiny. He didn't want to defy it, you can't deny your destiny, but if that human, Dean, could by not being Michael's vessel, then Michael and Lucifer could some way or another.

Sam glanced at Dean, at the face that barely looked like his handsome brother. At the face of the guy he loved and had to save. He closed his eyes and peace over took him. The wind began pushing him back, and he let it willingly.

Michael watched as Lucifer, who was in Sam's body, began to fall back towards the cage. He had to reach him. Had to. He ran, desperate to stop Sam and Lucifer from falling, but when he grabbed Sam, Sam brought him with him. Michael, one of the most important angels of the Lord was in hell with the devil.

EPILOUGE

Lucifer, who was back in Nick's body, sighed and leaned against the counter of the kitchen inside the house which was in the cage. Michael, who was still in Adam's body was sitting at the kitchen table.

"So Lucy, I kinda saw what you did to Castiel and what you said to him." Michael said innocently, a smile gracing his lips. There was no one down here in this cage that he had to hide his emotions from.

"Did you? And what did you think about that?" Lucifer asked teasingly. Michael stood from the chair he was previously occupying and sauntered over to Lucifer.

"Well, I do like that you "dick" around with me. Maybe you were talking about some other kind of way to "dick" around up on Earth but I was only thinking about other things you do with your "dick" to me." Michael grinned when he stood right in front of Lucifer.

"Well, I do enjoy when we "dick" around. Do you wanna right know?" Lucifer asked, a little hesitant. It has been longer then either could remember since they had messed around.

"You wouldn't believe how bad that I want to." Michael whispered before kissing Lucifer.

Well, that was shit. Have a good day.


End file.
